


I promise that you'll never be lonely

by striking_stroll18



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, loosely based on the 2020 AUstralian Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/pseuds/striking_stroll18
Summary: Alex and George seek each other's comfort in Melbourne when nobody knows what will happen.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: F1 Fandom Unity Exchange





	I promise that you'll never be lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charante_Leclerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/gifts).



> I hope you like this, I did my best to do your wish justice. Title is from "Lost Boy" by Ruth B.

What was going to happen? That was what everybody asked themselves, but nobody knew the answer. Today they got the news that some McLaren team members were indeed infected with the virus and that therefore McLaren would not compete in the race. However, the FIA had stated before that races would only take place if all ten teams participated. Still, the race wasn’t officially cancelled yet. In the evening, George sat in his hotel room and nervously ran a hand through his hair before checking his phone for the umpteenth time in the last hour for a message what was going to happen now. Lando had texted him not long ago that he would be flying back to Great Britain tonight as he wouldn’t compete anyway. The tall Brit felt his phone buzz in his hand and he immediately checked again. It wasn't anybody from the team though, it was only his boyfriend Alex who wanted to know if he could come over to his boyfriend’s hotel room to talk. George quickly texted him 'Yeah, sure' plus his room number and then waited for the knock on the door. Not long after he heard it and opened the door slightly to check that it was really Alex on the other side. When he saw his boyfriends stressed face George immediately opened the door further and let the other man in. Alex waited for George to close the door and then started to talk.  
“What do you think will happen now?” George shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the bed together with Alex. “I don’t know, Alex. But I know whatever they decide will be what they think is best.” The addressed man buried his head in his hands and sighed. “Yeah, I know. It’s just… The uncertainty is killing me. And Marko. But they won’t allow him to do that, or that’s what I hope at least.” Towards the end it was hard for George to understand his boyfriend and what he did understand only confused him. “What do you mean Marko wants to kill you? You haven’t done anything wrong, have you?” Alex shook his head and hesitated before speaking up again. “He wants to send Max, me and some others of the junior drivers to a camp to infect us with the virus in a ‘controlled environment’.”  
“He wants to do what now?!?! This guy is out of his mind, why does he still have a say in anything?” George had paled at what his boyfriend told him. Furiously, George got up from the bed while talking and paced around the room. However, Alex saw through the anger on the other man’s face and could discern George’s worry. He too got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Hey, calm down. Nobody would listen to him, it won’t happen. And to be honest, I don’t know why he has a say in anything either. But neither you nor I can change anything about that.” George sighed and hugged Alex back. For a few minutes neither of the two racing drivers said anything, both too lost in their own thoughts. “Once we get back home, we won’t see each other for a while, right? You probably want to stay with your family, but I want to stay with mine too. Considering the situation and what will probably happen next we can’t meet each other…” George’s words had Alex thinking of not only the future of the race but also their personal life at home. The latter buried his head in his boyfriend’s neck before answering. “I can’t leave them alone right now, hopefully you understand that.” “Of course, I understand. I’d never ask you to do that. It’s just that I know I will miss you like crazy.” Alex looked up at George with his best puppy eyes. “George? Can I stay here tonight? If I can’t see you again for the next few weeks at least, I want to spend as much time with you as possible.” The addressed man smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, of course you can stay. And yes, I want to use the time we still have together. In all honesty, I’m pretty sure they’ll cancel the race, so we’ll probably be allowed to fly home tomorrow or so.” Alex grinned happily at his boyfriend’s words when he allowed him to stay at his hotel room for the night, but his enthusiasm was dampened at the other man’s prediction of events. “Promise me we’ll try to make it through, no matter how long we won’t see each other in person. Please.” Again. George nodded before giving Alex a soft kiss on the lips. “I promise. We’ve been through so much other difficulties, a pandemic won’t break us, right?” A cheerful tone returned more and more to his voice which had Alex smiling lovingly at the man in his arms.  
“Did you just compare our fights over the last bit of, admittedly rather unallowed, chocolate to a global crisis?” “Maybe. Come on, I was just trying to cheer you up. The situation is already scary enough, we shouldn’t worry about our relationship too. At least in my opinion…” Alex chuckled and shook his head. “I appreciate your effort, really. Plus, I never said that it was inappropriate, did I?” He unwrapped himself from George’s long arms but kept a hold of his hands. “You know, sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you, Alex…” The half-Thai smiled fondly at his boyfriend and tugged him towards the bed where they lay down next to each other and Alex cuddled into George. “I honestly ask myself the same question.” After a short pause where he just stared at the other man’s face, especially his stunning eyes, Alex continued. “I love you. I hope you know that.” George bit his lip and smiled at the man in his arms with slightly watery eyes. “I know. I love you too. Just the thought of not seeing you for so long makes me miss you already.” Alex propped himself up on his elbow and leant over to kiss George again, maybe for the last time in weeks. “I miss you too. I think we should sleep soon, in case we do have to race tomorrow.” As if on cue, George yawned which made both men laugh quietly. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Sleep well, and don’t worry too much. We will get through this, together. Maybe not physically but in my mind, I’ll be with you the whole time.”  
“So will I. Can I borrow some of your stuff to sleep in?” George nodded at Alex’s question and got up from the bed to walk over to his suitcase. He took out two comfortable shirts and two pairs of sweatpants, one of which he gave to Alex so they could change their clothes. After that they went to bed, cuddling close to one another to enjoy the other’s presence while it was still physically there.

*~*~*~*~*

And if they called each other every night, sometimes falling asleep while video calling, to keep their promise of not letting the situation get between them, nobody needed to know but them.


End file.
